Ginny Weasley and the Chamber of Secrets
by KT Lee
Summary: Pretty much the second book from Ginny's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ginny sat at the desk in her room, staring out the window. Three of her six older brothers played Quidditch on the lawn. Percy was in his room studying, as usual. She opened her window and let Fred, George, and Ron's voices drift into her room. Fred was chasing after their persnickety snitch, and she just couldn't resist snapping her fingers. The snitch appeared in her hand. She'd been able to do that her entire life. The Weasleys didn't know why, but Ginny could make things appear and disappear by snapping her fingers.

She waved her hand with the snitch out the window. "150 points to Ginny!" she called, laughing.

"Come on!" Fred howled. Ginny laughed and let go of the snitch. She leaned out the window and breathed in deeply. The air smelled of late summer, all flowers and sunshine, but with a touch of fall.

Ginny cupped her chin in her hand, watching Fred, George, and Ron fly around their make-shift Quidditch Pitch. The sun slowly set beyond the horizon, and then in an instant, it was gone. It was as if someone had blown out a candle.

The next morning, Ginny woke up to a quiet house. This was very odd in the Burrow. She went to get dressed, but noticed that her sweater was missing. She ran downstairs in her bathrobe to look for it. She wasn't two steps inside the kitchen when She noticed who was sitting at the kitchen table. Harry Potter. _The_ Harry Potter. He looked up and saw her. "Hello," he said. Ginny felt her face grow hot, and ran out of the room. _Harry Potter had spoken to her!_

She saw Errol fly towards the kitchen window. Soon after, she heard a _thump_. She rolled her eyes.

_"Maybe our school lists have finally arrived,"_ she thought hopefully. She had been watching for school lists every day that month. She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

Two hours later (after much grumbling from the boys and yelling from Mrs. Weasley), all eight of them were ready to go. Mrs. Weasley took the floo powder from its holder on the wall. Ginny waited impatiently for her turn. She loved travelling by floo powder, excepting the way you look when you get to where you are going. _"Poor Harry,"_ she thought. _"Who knows where he ended up! Where do you go if you say 'diagonally'?" _When it was finally her turn, she took a handful of floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" she shouted. The green flames burst around her. She closed her eyes and let out a delighted scream.

Ginny came out in The Leaky Cauldron. Everyone but Harry and Mrs. Weasley were there. "Harry never came?" she asked. Fred and George shook their heads. Soon Mrs. Weasley came out of the Leaky Cauldron Fireplace. She promptly began to dust everyone off (with many complaints from the older boys), and then took a head count.

"No Harry?" she asked, a worried, motherly expression on her face.

They all shook their heads glumly.

"Maybe he's only gone one grate too far," Ron put in hopefully.

"Well, all we can do is hope," Mr. Weasley said. "Now, I suggest we go on with our shopping."

They walked into the courtyard. Ginny inhaled deeply. It smelled so sour in there. Mr. Weasley took out his wand. He tapped the correct bricks, and they transformed into an archway. The Weasleys walked through.

"Look!" Mrs. Weasley cried, pointing at a poster that showed a blond man smiling and winking. "Gildaroy Lockhart is signing books today in Flourish and Blotts! How lucky we are that we came today!"

Ginny saw Fred and George roll their eyes at each other behind their mother's back. She suppressed a giggle. They walked into Flourish and Blotts. A large crowd was gathered inside. Ginny imagined the sides of the small building bulging into the shops next door and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," she said, turning away in the proudest manner possible for a little sister. She followed her mother to the front of the store, where the pushed and shoved to get in front. A couple was standing there, looking around as if lost. Mr. Weasley stepped forward.

"You must be Muggles," he said, with an insanely happy look on his face.

"Yes," the woman said. "I'm Mrs. Granger, and this is my husband. Our daughter Hermione went to get something in another shop, and we can't seem to find her."

"Oh, you're the Grangers?" Mrs. Weasley elbowed past Mr. Weasley to shake their hands. "I'm Mrs. Weasley. This is my son Ron, surely Hermione's told you about him."

"Oh yes," Mr. Granger said. "You and a, um, Harry Potter are her friends?"

"Not _a_ Harry Potter," Fred said.

"_The_ Harry Potter," George finished.

"And, they are?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Oh, they are my older sons, Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley told her. "This one's Fred, no, George, um... Well, one is Fred and one is George."

"Hi," Fred and George said together.

"Percy is.." Mrs. Weasley faltered. "Well, he's somewhere. And this is Ginny," she said, gesturing for Ginny to come forward. "She's the youngest and only girl."

"Pleased to meet you," Ginny said politely, shaking their hands.

"Now," Mr. Weasley said, determined to get his questions answered. "What-" He was cut off, however, by Hermione walking in with Harry.

"There you are Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, dusting him off. "We hoped that you'd only gone one grate too far."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," and announcer said. "Mr. Gildaroy Lockhart!"

Everyone clapped. "Mum fancies him," Ron whispered to Harry, but Mrs. Weasley heard him and smacked his arm.

* * *

Later, as they were leaving the bookshop, Draco Malfoy stepped in front of them, blocking the entrance.

"I bet you loved that, didn't you Potter," he said, referring to Harry's picture with Lockhart. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone," Ginny said.

"Look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend," Malfoy sneered. Ginny felt her face grow hot. She knew it must be as red as her hair.

"Now, now, Draco," a drawling voice said. "Play nice."

A man who was obviously Mr. Malfoy walked forward. He had the same pale, white blond hair as Draco, and the same sneering expression. "Mr. Potter," he said, holding out his right hand. "Lucius Malfoy."

Harry took his hand to shake. Mr. Malfoy pulled him close, pushing aside his hair to see his scar. "Forgive me," he said. "Your scar is legendary, as is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents," Harry said, pulling back.

"I see you are not afraid to say the Dark Lord's name," Mr. Malfoy said with disdain.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself," Hermione put in, practically glaring at Mr. Malfoy.

"And you must be Miss Granger," Mr. Malfoy said. "Draco's told me all about you. And your parents."

Hermione glanced back to where Mr. Weasley was chatting with her parents.

"Now, let me see," Mr. Malfoy said, appraising the Weasley children with a sneer. "Red hair, vacant expressions, tatty, second hand books." He took the book from Ginny's cauldron. "You must be Weasleys."

Ginny was very tempted to snap her fingers and make something messy appear on Mr. Malfoy's immaculate hair, but refrained from doing so when Mr. Weasley walked over.

"Weasley," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said, with as much disdain as could be put into one word.

"You must be very busy, what with all these raids. I do hope they're paying you over time. Then again, probably not. I see you've made some new friends. Muggles, aren't they. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizards, if they aren't even paying you well for it."

"We have a much different idea about what disgraces the name of wizards, Malfoy," Mr. Weasley answered.

"Hmm," Mr. Malfoy said, before placing the book back in Ginny's cauldron and leaving, Draco at his heels.

Ginny's cauldron seemed heavier now, somehow. But, she decided, it was probably just her imagination.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. **

**If you liked it, I will continue. **

**However, if you think it was the most boring thing you ever read, etc., I will stop.**

**KT Lee :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night, Ginny looked through all of her new school supplies. If you could call them new, considering most of them were second-hand from her brothers. One book she didn't remember buying was an old leather bound book. It was blank. Ginny had never had a diary before, but she decided that this was as good a time as ever to start. She dipped her quill into her ink and wrote:

_August 15, 1992_

Then she paused. What to write? As she stared at the page, the date she had written disappeared. She gaped. She redipped her quill and wrote:

_August 15, 1992_

Slowly, that disappeared too. As she was about to write again, loopy slanted handwriting appeared where she had written:

**I know that's the date. You told me already.**

Ginny dropped her quill. Slowly that writing disappeared again.

_Who are you?_ Ginny wrote.

**Tom Riddle. And you?**

_Ginny Weasley._

**Ah. A good name. Tell me Ginny, how old are you?**

That was too much for Ginny. Dad had told her never to trust anything that could think for itself if she couldn't see where it's brains were.

_Why do you want to know?_

**Why Ginny, I am your friend. You can confide in me, tell me anything you want. I won't tell a soul. That's what a diary is for, isn't it? To have someplace to put your secrets where they won't be discovered? Well I'm a diary that just happens to talk back to you. Nothing wrong with that, is there?**

_No, I suppose not. I'm eleven. But if you turn out to be my brothers, I'll kill you Fred and George!_

**You really think your older brothers could come up with something as ingenius as this? No one in your family is smart enough to do anything like this. Just look around you. Do you even have two knuts to rub together?**

Ginny threw the diary across the room. It landed open, to a random page. She saw the handwriting appear again:

**Please don't be angry with me. I only want the best for you.**

Ginny slowly walked across the room and picked up the diary.

_Alright, I trust you._

**Good. Now, who do you admire most in the world?**

* * *

**I hoped you liked that chapter. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ginny pulled her trunk onto the train.

"We'll see you later," George told her, then he and Fred disappeared.

"Thanks," Ginny muttered, leaning out the window to say a final goodbye to her parents. Then she lugged her trunk through the train, trying to find a compartment full of first years.

The only place she could find to sit, however, was a compartment with one other girl in it. The girl had long curly blonde hair, and large blue eyes. She was wearing clothes that didn't quite seem to match, and earrings that looked like some sort of vegetable. She was reading a magazine.

"Hello," Ginny said uncertainly. "May I sit here."

"Oh, sure," the girl replied, in a slow, dreamy way. "You won't bother me."

Ginny pulled her trunk into the compartment and left it on the floor, not bothering to attempt putting it on the luggage rack.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," she said when she sat down.

"Luna Lovegood," the girl told her. "Your hair is lovely."

"Thank you," Ginny said, looking at the magazine in Luna's hands. "Why are you reading the _Quibbler_?"

"My father's the editor," Luna explained. "I'm reading a fascinating article about ways to protect against nargles."

"What are-" Ginny began, but was interrupted by two girls who were passing the carriage.

"You must be a first year," one of them said. Ginny nodded. "We are too. You can come and sit with us and our friends. There's room for you." She leaned in closer to Ginny and lowered her voice to a whisper. "You don't want to sit with her, she's barking mad."

"So I've seen," Ginny muttered. She stood up and prepared to take her trunk to the other compartment.

"It was nice meeting you Ginny," Luna said.

Ginny smiled a little at her before following her new friends.

* * *

The two girls who had rescued Ginny from Luna's company were named Margaret Banks ("Maggie, please," she had said, "only my grandmother calls me Margaret) and Kate Carver.

Maggie had long blonde hair, almost to her waist, and green eyes. She was almost always smiling.

Kate was the girl who had talked to Ginny in Luna's compartment. She had curly, shoulder length brown hair and topaz brown eyes. She was clearly the leader of the group of girls.

In Kate and Maggie's compartment, two other girls sat. Lucy Parks had black hair and blue eyes, and Julie Scott had straight brown hair and brown eyes.

"I hope we're all in the same house," Julie said, after introductions were made.

"Just as long as Loony Lovegood's not in our house," Kate said. Maggie giggled. Lucy stayed engrossed in her novel.

"Really, she's just a _bit_ odd," Julie said.

"Just a bit?" Maggie said, giggling some more, "she's absolutely crazy!"

It was plain for Ginny to see the differences in the four girl's personalities. Kate was the natural born leader, and everyone else fell in behind. Maggie was the funny one, always good for a laugh, and always laughing herself. Julie was the kind one (not that the others weren't kind), always seeing the best in people, and Lucy was the bookworm, always reading. Ginny wasn't sure where she would fit in yet.

"How long have you known each other?" she asked them.

"Forever," Maggie said. "We grew up near each other. What about you?"

"The only wizards I know are my family." Ginny made a face. "But that's enough wizards to fill a small country."

"Big family?" Julie said sympathetically, coming from one of those herself.

"The biggest. I've got six older brothers, and no sisters."

The girls all murmured sympathy.

"Wait," Kate said. "Weasley. My dad knows yours from work, I think. I'll have to write him and ask about a Weasley at work."

"And I could write my dad and ask him about a Carver."

"How old are your older brothers?" Maggie asked.

"Bill and Charlie are out of Hogwarts already," Ginny said. "Percy's going into his sixth year, Fred and George, their fifth, and Ron's going into his second. You'll be able to recognize them right away. They all have this red hair." Ginny picked up a clump of hair and stared at it, sighing. As she'd just told Tom last night, Harry Potter would never like her. And that was because of her hair. It was a burden.

"What houses are they in?" Julie asked.

"Gryffindor, all of them."

"My older brother is a sixth year Gryffindor," Lucy spoke for the first time. "I wonder if he knows your brother."

"The rest of us have no older siblings, just younger," Kate added. "Poor Julie has seven younger than her."

"You must know what my brother Bill feels like," Ginny said to Julie.

* * *

When the train got to Hogsmeade station, Ginny climbed off the train behing Kate and Maggie. Julie and Lucy were behind her.

"Hey Ginny!" Turning around, Ginny saw Fred and George standing in their robes.

"See you at the sorting," George said.

"You'd better get into Gryffindor," Fred added.

"We'll all kill you if you don't," they said together, turning and walking towards the carriages.

"I bet that makes you feel better," Julie said.

"I'd like to see them try and kill me," Ginny replied, grinning.

"Come on you two," Maggie called, "we have to get a boat!"

The two girls rushed to claim a boat with their friends.

"I can't believe we're going to see Hogwarts at last," Lucy said.

"_See_ Hogwarts?" Kate exclaimed. "I'm excited to attend Hogwarts, not to see it!"

She quieted, however, when the boats came in view of the castle. Every single first year let out a delighted gasp. It was, well, magical. Every turret and tower stood outlined in the moonlight, against the pitch black of the sky. Most of the windows were lit up, cheerfully beckoning the first years forward, while some were dark, giving the Castle a slightly mysterious look. Ginny shivered, whether from delight, anticipation, or the mysterious element, she wasn't sure.

"Wow," she heard Julie breath beside her. "Just, wow."

Ginny couldn't have described it any other way, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

Inside the Castle, the firsts years were met by a stern looking Professor McGonagall. At least, that's who Ginny guessed she was from the frown, which Fred said was permanent.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your house will become like your family. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose points. I shall return when we are ready for you." McGonagall walked into the Great Hall.

"I'm nervous, are you?" Julie whispered.

"A little. If I don't get into Gryffindor..."

"I thought their threats didn't bother you."

"It's not the threats of killing me that make me nervous, it's the knowledge of the disappointment my family will feel."

"Oh, being youngest would be hard if there was that sort of tradition. I don't think it will happen with our family," Julie said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we're all so different. My little sister Katelyn is bound to be in Ravenclaw, and some of them will probably be in Hufflepuff," Julie smiled a little.

"Yes, well, my brother Ron got into Gryffindor," Ginny told her.

"So?" Julie replied.

Ginny was just about to tell her that Ron was the last person who should have been put in Gryffindor, when McGonagall reappeared.

"Please follow me," she told them.

The first years fell into a line behind McGonagall. The entered the Great Hall. Ginny looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw her older brothers looking at her and grinning. _Great_, she thought, _Just what I need. _

Then she noticed something else at the Gryffindor table. Or rather, didn't notice something else. There was Hermione, sitting next to Percy. There were Fred and George. Where was Ron? Where was Harry?

The first years stood in a clump in front of the High Table. On a stool in front of them sat the Sorting Hat.

"When I call your name, please step forward," McGonagall said.

"Alston, Markus."

The Sorting Hat sat on Markus's head for a minute before shouting, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Atkinson, Mary."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Baker, John."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Banks, Margaret."

Maggie walked up to the Sorting Hat and put it on her head. After only a few seconds, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Maggie went over to the Gryffindor table, where Fred and George were cheering loudly.

"Bean, Paul" and "Burt, Tom" both became Slytherin.

"Carver, Kate."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Kate joined Maggie at the Gryffindor table.

The Sorting kept going. Julie clutched Ginny's hand harder and harder, the closer McGonagall got to the P's.

"Lovegood, Luna."

Luna walked up to the Hat in the same dreamy way that she talked. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. It sat there for a long time before shouting, "RAVENCLAW!"

All too soon, the McGonagall called, "Parks, Julie."

Ginny gave Julie's hand one more reassuring squeeze, before Julie walked up to the Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted after only a moment.

"Riggs, Jane" became a Ravenclaw, and "Sawyer, Opal" became a Hufflepuff.

"Scott, Lucy."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny took a deep breath. Now there was even more pressure on her. Not only was her entire family in Gryffindor, but so were all her new friends.

"Tucker, Hannah."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Vance, Thomas."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Wade, Elizabeth."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Ginevra."

Ginny took a deep breath and walked to the Hat. McGonagall placed it on her head.

"Oh," a voice said. "Another Weasley? Perhaps it's time to change things a bit. You're almost smarter than all your brothers put together. Why not Ravenclaw? No, no, perhaps the old ways are best. GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny grinned in relief and walked over to where her brothers and friends sat. Fred and George clapped and cheered, making her blush.

"Young, Robert" was put in Slytherin, and then the Sorting was over.

* * *

"Where are Ron and Harry?" Ginny asked Fred while they ate. He shrugged. "Do you know Hermione?" Ginny asked her.

"I didn't see them on the train, though I looked. I bet they've gotten into some sort of trouble."

"Mum won't be pleased if Ron gets into trouble," George said.

"Yeah especially after he took the car to go rescue Harry," Fred said.

"That was your idea, I believe," Ginny reminded them, before turning back to her friends.

"Ginny, can you believe we're all in the same house?" Julie asked. "I never believed it would actually work out that way. This is going to be great!"

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thanks.**

**KT Lee**


End file.
